


to be with you

by empresscutie94



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresscutie94/pseuds/empresscutie94
Summary: "What the actual fuck, Park Jihoon?"Woojin just stared at the whole mess unravel before his eyes. At the first second, there was a call. Then came a scream, and now he's looking at a certain Park Jihoon panicking and running around their apartment, cleaning.or that fic when two people reunite after 6 months of separation





	to be with you

"What the actual fuck, Park Jihoon?"

Woojin just stared at the whole mess unravel before his eyes. At the first second, there was a call. Then came a scream, and now he's looking at a certain Park Jihoon panicking and running around their apartment, cleaning. Just as he was about to slowly register everything that was happening in his mind, a person stood in front of their doorway.

"I'm sorry, but what the f-- am I seeing Jihoon cleaning? What kind of alternate universe is this? Am I in some kind of dream?" Daehwi asked, obviously shocked by what's happening.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Anyways, what's up, why are you here?" Woojin asked, ignoring the mess behind him.

"Well, apparently Minhyun-hyung and the others are going back after 6 months of an exchange program, so he's asking me if everyone's free for Saturday," Daehwi explained.

It took a long a long pause, and after a beat, they finally had a clue why Jihoon is acting like he is right now.

"Oh... so Daniel-hyung's _also_ coming back, huh..."

As Woojin said those words, Jihoon immediately stopped in his tracks, finally noticing their visitor in front of the door.

"O-oh, h-hi Daehwi... u-uhm... can you help me prepare for tonight? Niel-hyung called and he said he's coming back tonight and that we should get dinner and I don't know what to do, what to wear, and how to pre-" Jihoon rambled and Daehwi cut him off.

"Slow down, hyung! Calm down, okay? I know, it's been a while you've last seen him, but calm down. What time is he coming back?" Daehwi asked.

  
"5:00pm. I know! It's just 9am! But, I mean--!" Jihoon frantically said. Woojin and Daehwi just stared at each other and sighed.

"Okay, tiger, let's get you ready for... about 6 hours, alright? Now calm down, okay?" Daehwi said.

  
"Yes, this would also be a fun story to Daniel-hyung and the others," Woojin said as he laughed.

  
"Park Woojin, you fucking try telling this to Niel-hyung, I'm popping that balloon dinosaur in your room," Jihoon strictly said. Woojin widened his eyes and immediately ran to his room, and hid his dinosaur.

After 6 or more hours, Jihoon is already prepared for that date. Nervous is apparent on his face while he keeps pacing back and forth in their living room. Daehwi went back to his own apartment while Woojin is just watching Jihoon. Tired of watching him, he just went back to his room to sleep. It's almost 5pm, and Jihoon's just staring at the door. As the doorbell chimed, he ran to the door and quickly opened the door and hugged the man behind.

"It seems that you miss me this much, hm?" Daniel said while enclosing Jihoon in a hug with his broad shoulders. Jihoon just buried his face in Daniel's chest without an answer, hugging him tightly for a long moment. He missed it, for the whole 6 months they weren't together, he missed his hugs, his fragrant smell, he missed Daniel. It felt like a part of him was missing altogether. After several moments, Jihoon finally let go of the hug. They went to a simple restaurant down the street, hands clasped together while walking, and Jihoon hasn't even uttered a word ever since.

  


At dinner, Daniel talked about a lot of things he experienced while away. He talked about how Seongwu and Minhyun constantly get into fights and Jisung-hyung would always stop them. Or that time Jaehwan went busking out of nowhere, and actually got almost a hundred dollars, or that one-moment Sungwoon-hyung almost choked in his food while laughing. All those great stories and Jihoon can't keep his eyes off Daniel.

"You really missed me that much, didn't you?" Daniel teased with that bunny smile on his face.

  
"N-no, I did not! I missed you, b-but that's it!" Jihoon defended himself, looking anywhere but Daniel.

  
"That's not what I heard from Woojin though? He said you were panicking when I called," Daniel stated, amused at the sight of flustered Jihoon in front of him.

  
"Woojin said what? Park Woojin, say goodbye to that stupid dino," Jihoon said. Daniel can't help but giggle at Jihoon.

  


"It's okay, I'm here now," Daniel said, pulling Jihoon from his seat and paid the bill. They walked around at night, bright full moon in sight, and Daniel's arm all over Jihoon's shoulders. They sat on the park bench near a lamp post. Jihoon has been talking about his experiences these past few months. He suddenly stopped talking when he noticed Daniel's been staring at the night sky for some time now.

  
"Hey, are you still there?" Jihoon asked.

  
"Ah, yeah... yeah... been wondering about some things..." Daniel said.

"Like what?"

"Like... us... our future..."

"What do you think about it?"

"I wonder how the future will go." Daniel looked him in the eyes and saw a passion burning in Jihoon's eyes.  
"I don't care about the future. The important thing is you and me, right now, at this moment. Let's worry about what's happening now, okay?" Jihoon said and gave a comforting smile. Daniel smiled back and leaned on Jihoon to kiss his forehead. An hour went by basking in silence, hands clasped together, leaning on each other's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries.
> 
> anyways, this is my first nw fic, and im sorry for this mess of a drabble. im really not good at writing im so sorry.


End file.
